


Are you rushing me?

by skyekingsleigh



Series: Seven Days of Derek Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: Scott was the first to enter, immediately scrunching up his nose. “You guys smell like sex– actually, the whole loft smells like sex.” He accused.





	Are you rushing me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my series "Seven Days of Derek Hale" :)

day two: smut

-

You were munching on some popcorn, sitting beside Derek while you two watch some crappy game show. The pack was still in school but you’ve all planned to meet up in Derek’s loft after for a meeting. For now it’s just you and him.

You and Derek have constantly had the we-flirt-and-fuck-but-we’re-just-friends type of thing going on. You’ve always found him hot, with his leather jackets and glares. One look and you’d know he likes it rough. Except you did too.

Hand absentmindedly patting the now empty bowl in your lap, you frown as you look down at it. “Great,” you muttered.

Derek raised his eyebrows, trying to mask his amusement before gesturing down to his own bowl. “I still have some, we can share.”

You grinned at him, mumbling thanks before getting some from him. 

“So,” you said, leaning back on the couch. “What’s so important that I have to skip work today? What’s up with this ‘pack meeting’ shit?”

“Just some lead on the beast.” He answered vaguely. You narrowed your eyes at him, just now realizing how he seemed to be distant with you the past days. Your gaze then travelled from his stubble-covered face to his white tank top clad torso. You could feel your breath hitch in your throat as you watch his muscles flex with each breath. Naughty things entered your mind as you unconsciously licked your lower lip. 

You placed your left hand on his right thigh, smirking as he tensed under your touch. “Something wrong?”

He turned to you, a grumpy look in his face, which is really nothing new. “Nope, not at all.”

“You mad at me?”

He shook his head gruffly, turning once again to the TV. 

“So you wouldn’t mind if I do…” you trailed off, your hand coming up closer to his member and squeezing. “–This?”

His hand immediately caught yours, gripping tightly. “What do you think you’re doing?”

You huffed, crossing both arms in front of your chest. “So you _are_ mad.”

“No I’m not.” He insisted, shaking his head at you.

“Derek, you haven’t even touched me for like two weeks, that’s a record.” You pointed out, giving him a look. “If you’re seeing someone else, you could at least let me know so I wouldn’t–“

You were cut off by your own yelp as he pulled you to his lap, squeezing your hips. “I’m not seeing someone else, but are you?”

Your arms wrap around his neck almost instinctively, legs around his body as he stood up. “What are you talking about? I’m not.”

“Well, do you want to?”

You looked at him incredulously. “No.”

“What about Parrish?”

It was like your eyes were lit up once you realized an unusual fact: Derek Hale was jealous. 

He had the tendency to become possessive, yes, but not towards you. It made you want to aw your eyes out and cover him with kisses. You grinded your hips against his, feeling his member awakening. “I don’t want anyone else but you.” 

A low growl came from his lips, rushing to his bed. Without hesitation, you pulled him down and attached your lips to his, your hands working their way up inside his top. You could feel his abs beneath your palm, nails gently scratching his chest. 

You moaned against his lips as he deepened the kiss, tongues tangling and teeth gnashing. He pulled away from you for a moment, taking his top off swiftly before connecting your mouths once again. 

Within seconds he had your top ripped off, bra thrown somewhere across the room. “Hey, that was designer!”

Ignoring you, he wrapped his lips around your left breast, massaging the other one with his free hand. The other was busy playing with your underwear.

You threw your head back, both hands on his broad shoulders. You could feel his claws extend, and your underwear was ripped off too. “You’re going to replace that.”

He chuckled before parting your legs, nodding in approval as he took in the sight of naked body before ridding himself off of his clothes either. 

“I’m serious, that thing costs like a– Fuck!” you exclaimed as he suddenly licked a bold stripe down your center. 

You moaned like hell as he continued his assault. He was drawing figure eights with his thumb right on your clit, tongue going in and out of you. 

“Derek,” you gasped out, breath getting caught in your throat. He hummed against your dripping core, making your legs shake and your hands grip the hairs at the back of his neck. You were running out of time; the pack was going to be home soon and he wasn’t letting you _cum._ “Please…”

Suddenly, his mind-blowing actions came to a halt. You felt frustration crawling up your chest as you sat up and glared at him. 

“Are you rushing me?” he questioned, a dark look falling upon his eyes. “Don’t forget who’s in charge, baby.”

You whimpered as he once again planted his lips directly on your bundle of nerves, one hand placed on your bare torso to keep you from trashing around. Your hips buckled as you felt the familiar tightening sensation in your stomach, warning him with your desperate, lust-filled, eyes. 

“Fuck, Der!” you hissed, feeling his fingers penetrate your warm and tight center as he continued to suction his lips around you. You moaned out loudly, your orgasm racking through your body. You vaguely remember crying out his name but your mind was in a too much daze that it could just be your imagination. 

Once finished, he flipped your bodies over, gripping your thighs whilst you straddle him. You ran your finger down his deliciously taut abs and into his happy trail before finally landing on his erected cock. 

Your grip was firm, enjoying the way his dominant act completely fell down as soon as you touched him. “Y/n,” he groaned in his usual warning tone. “If you continue that, I won’t last long.”

You ignored his words, wrapping your lips around his left earlobe, nipping harshly. Your hands pumped him in a torturous pace, loving the sight of his stomach muscles tensing and the sound of his breath becoming uneven.

“Baby, I–“ he stuttered before a low growl emitted from his rumbling throat. “Stop, I need to– fuck, I need to be inside you.”

You smirked to yourself, running your hand over his swollen tip, the other one busy massaging his thighs. “Magic word, Derek.”

You could practically feel his glare on you. If looks could kill, you’d be crumbling to dust. Deciding to tease him further, you tightened your grip on his base, narrowing your eyes playfully. “I’m not hearing anything.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat harshly before moaning out. “Please.”

The thing with you and Derek is that you both like to be in control of things, especially in bed. It’s honestly quite amusing that Derek Hale finally found someone as equally stubborn and demanding as him. You both like to fight for dominance, and you both enjoy it. Very much. 

You hummed in delight before pushing his shoulders back. You saw his left hand blindly searching for a silver packet in his bedside drawer, and you thrust your hips against his impatiently. 

Your eyes were glazed with desire as you bit your lip, watching his strong, dainty hands fumble with the condom packet, seemingly having some difficulty opening it. You cocked your head to the side, twirling a strand if your hair around your index finger. “Need some help?”

“Thanks, but–“ he grunted, showing his clawed hand. Smugly, he tore the plastic apart, literally. “I think I got it.”

You rolled your eyes at his cocky behavior. His smirk wore off the second you hastily took the rubber from him, choosing to put it on him yourself.

Derek watched you in painful awe, cursing under his breath. 

“Fuck,” you breathed out as he, once again, successfully flipped your naked bodies over, using his arms to lift his weight and not crush you. You locked your legs around his back, just above his ass. You could feel his hot breath staggering and fanning across your face, and you relished at the sound of his grunts, moans and throaty groans as he entered you, filling you completely to the hilt. 

Derek buried his face at the crook of your neck, hearing the thump of your heart as you struggled to remain calm and maintain composure. His pace was relentless; he didn’t care that he didn’t give you any time to adjust to his huge length. Hell, he didn’t care if you couldn’t walk the next morning. He needed you and he needed you _now._

“Shit!” you cried out, your face contorted in pleasure. He was hitting all the right spots, and by the way he was fisting the sheets beside your head, you knew he was trying hard to keep his inner wolf in a leash. 

You yelped in shock when he suddenly flipped you over, your ass lifting from the mattress. He caressed your bum cheeks, the feeling of his calloused fingers trailing down your back.

Without hesitation, his palm came down your ass in a loud smack, leaving a stinging pain behind.

“Derek!” you yelled, surprised by his action. Yes, he had been rough before, like, _really rough,_ but it’s the first time he’d even considered spanking you.

“Count with me, babe.” He ordered, another round of slaps directed to your behind.

“One!”

.  
.  
.  
.

“Nine!” you were losing count, the feeling too much. You were beginning to feel numb, but it seemed like the werewolf didn’t care too much.

You were certain that the pack was near. It was as if Derek wasn’t bothered by the fact that they could walk in on you. Fucking. Like dogs.

Your eyes were burning with tears from too much pleasure; sweat building up all over your bodies.

Without any warning, he pulled you by your hips and was inside you, yet again, ramming into you mercilessly. 

One look at his face and you lost all control.

Everything was too much. Your moans were getting louder, almost screaming, and his growls were getting more animalistic by the second. His grip on you was so harsh and tight, you were sure it would leave a bruise. _You want it to leave a bruise._

“You feel so good, baby.” He groaned in your ear. His eyes were shut tightly and his lips were close to bleeding from biting down on it too much.

You started to cry out as he drove in and out of you continually, a string of “Oh!”s and “Ah!”s leaving your mouth. You pulled his needy lips back down to yours as you turned to face him again, connection never faltering.

Finally, you start to feel your orgasm coming, the second one for the night. You moved your hands to grasp his luscious biceps, listening to him cry out your name.  
“Der…” you whimpered, nodding to him. He pulled you impossibly closer, biting his lower lip.

He gave one last, full thrust, eyes glowing blue as you shouted his name. You could feel him spill into the condom, your walls clenching around him.

You rode your orgasms together, taking a while to get over it. It was admittedly the best sex you’ve ever had.

He fell beside you in your bed with a loud thud, both of you gasping and panting for air.

“Jesus,” you breathed out, mind in cloud nine.

“The name’s Derek,” he corrected you with his signature teasing smirk, and you couldn’t help but flush red and grin wildly at him.

Suddenly, you heard the thumping of footsteps nearing the loft, both of you rushing to your feet at the sound of the pack arriving. 

Scott was the first to enter, immediately scrunching up his nose. “You guys smell like sex– actually, the whole loft smells like sex.” He accused.

“I think we should just go, leave you guys to it.” Kira suggested with a faint smile, blush covering her cheeks.

“You go, cous!” Malia praised.

“Use some air freshener.” Lydia added.

“Or you could like go for round two–“

_**“Stiles!”** ___


End file.
